Christmas creed
by NuhaH
Summary: The Assassin's celebrate Christmas at Desmond's apartment and implications occur (like gunpowder-turkeys) . Sort of a sequel to Halloween Creed. Anyhow, enjoy :)


**Helooo! Happy holidays and other celebratory what-not. I was meant to post this yesterday on Christmas but fanfiction wouldn't let me login. So it is here on boxing day. Now, I'm not that familiar with Edward since I don't have the game but I did my best using what I know from the book. ****There will be referencing to my other Fanfic, 'Things I Wanted To Say' if anyone's confused about the mention of a 'crazy girl'.**

Edward was wearing an apron. Yes, Edward Kenway. He was wearing oven mitts too…pink ones at that. He didn't own them himself of course; he borrowed them, from Desmond. Why Desmond had pink oven mitts, he wasn't sure. He didn't ask.

Edward wasn't much of a cook, neither was anyone else present. So they played rock, paper, scissors and the outcome was that Edward was left with the duty of cooking.  
Connor had caught a turkey and left it in the kitchen. Now all he had to do make a meal out of the damn thing.  
He groaned. What the hell was an oven? How the hell did it work? The turkey sat in the oven tray. He plucked it…sort of. Feathers still stuck out of the pink rubbery skin of the bird and the stuffing was sloppily applied while random sprigs of rosemary stuck out from the corpse. Maybe he should ask Desmond for help? In fact, he should have listened to Desmond's 'tutorial' in the first place.  
Currently he was in the kitchen of Desmond's old apartment, before abduction from Abstergo. The kitchen was small, the wood on the floor with pockmarks and scratched, and the microwave sitting on the counter underneath a row of cupboards. Practically everything was made from white flat pack furniture. For Edward and the assassins however, the place was full of new technology completely new to them and their age. The pirate picked up the tray and cradled it in one arm, and opened the oven with the other hand.  
_Yer just open the hatch, put the bird in and er…  
_He didn't know what to do next. Cautiously he pushed a random button and twisted a 'knob' thing which displayed a number on the little screen. Then Edward pushed an orange button which said 'start' and was acknowledged by a satisfactory beep and the hum of the oven as it began to heat the animal. Edward turned his back on the machine and threw off his mitts and apron, leaving it on the countertop. He left the kitchen to meet up the others in the living room.

It was a small space, with one couch and a television sitting on a cabinet at the far wall. The floor was carpeted blue, which was how Desmond got the apartment. He didn't bother to make many changes, he just dumped his stuff in when he moved in. Altair, Malik, Ezio and Leonardo squashed themselves on to the couch which was only really meant to be for two people. Connor sat cross legged on the floor at the foot of the couch along with Desmond and Shaun. Before the sofa was a small coffee table, which a lot of rum, tea, popcorn and Haribos were piled on top of it.  
The assassins didn't really celebrate Christmas, and they didn't celebrate Halloween. In fact, they didn't celebrate much. This was more of a 'social gathering' than anything else but they were willing to conform to traditions and made Edward roast a turkey.  
_To hell with that_.  
As usual, they were either in Assassin robes or normal clothing. However, Leonardo came in a bright red jumper with a jolly reindeer on it. He thought it 'fashionable'. Ezio mocked him, Leonardo hit him, and an argument spiralled from that but was soon stopped when someone threatened to remove the popcorn. Connor through all of this, calmly watched television and began to fiddle with the remote. And that's when they discovered Doctor Who.  
Drunken Ezio, Leonardo and Edward belted out the theme as they watched episode after episode and found it highly addicting. Then they chucked Edward out to make a goddamn turkey.  
And when he came back they had completely ditched watching television to play a type of entertainment called 'video games'. Desmond had a PS3 he had purchased from a garage sale, which also explained why it wasn't in the best of condition.  
Connor was frantically pushing buttons on a black controller and had some sort of headset on. He was playing online. Edward observed the screen displaying creatures with humanoid shapes, looking like the walking dead or people who suffered badly from scurvy walk across some apocalyptic landscape. This game was supposedly called CoD. Edward ate cod for breakfast. In the game Connor was wielding an AK-47 and shooting maniacally at the zombies and at the same time shouting commands to the other players.

"To your left! To your left!" He yelled.

"You may want to calm down, boy" Edward said.

"Get some ammo!" Ezio encouraged. He was on the verge of slipping off the edge of the couch.

"Reload!" Altair ordered.

"There's too many!" Malik said worriedly.

"Throw a grenade, you numbskull" Shaun sighed and turned to Edward standing in the doorway "You done making dinner?"

"Yes, it's in the…er…oven"

"Good. I'm starving"

Suddenly there was a loud boom.  
_Shit._

"What the hell was that!?" Desmond exclaimed. He was on his feet, along with Shaun. Everyone else shrugged off the deafening sound and was more concentrated on the gameplay. Connor on the other hand heard nothing with the headset in his ears and carries on shooting recklessly at the undead and rushing at any given chance to revive the other players. Being an assassin he had quick reactions with the buttons, and the furious _tap-tap-tap_ of controller could be heard.

Meanwhile Edward, Shaun and Desmond hurried to the source of the sound. The kitchen was as it was left before…apart from the oven. Tendrils of black smoke were coming from the sides and there were splatters of stuffing on the inside of the glass.

"Why in the world did you trust a 17th century man with an oven!?" Shaun asked Desmond. Desmond had put on the oven mitts and opened the wreckage of the oven.

"Damn" Desmond muttered "What the hell did you do Edward? I thought I showed you how to use it!"

"I got bored listening to you, mate."

"Well, great"

"Look, how am I supposed to even know what electricity is?"

The open oven revealed an exploded turkey. The feathers had turned to soot, while a burnt mush of stuffing decorated the walls of the oven while the sprigs of herbs sort of partly melted into the singed flesh of the animal. Smoke was bellowing out the gaping hole in the turkey while the smell of partly burned meat and charred stuffing filled the air.

"What did you put in the stuffing?" Desmond asked, taking note of dry grains of black powder and wet blobs of it in the stuffing.

"What yer normally put in stuffing, what else do you expect?" Edward replied.

"Then why is there gunpowder in it!?"

"What!? It must've rubbed off of me hands or something"

"He did wash your hands, right?" Shaun asked.

"'Course, I did..."

"Not very thoroughly it seems..."

"I am a very hygienic man, thank you very much"

"You're a pirate!"

"Touché"

"You're cleaning this up" Desmond stood back from the mess and looked at Edward.

"Why? I'm a captain of a bloody ship, not a cleaner"

"You made this mess, you clean it"

"But-"

"Here's the mop" Shaun passed Edward the mop leaning beside the kitchen bin. "Now get to work, captain"

Edward sighed. _More work and more shit to clean up._

Desmond and Shaun made their way back to the living room.

"So what are we going to eat?" Shaun asked.

"Pizza?"

"Pizza. I'll get calling"

Shaun stayed in the corridor to call Dominos while Desmond re-entered the living room to find that Ezio had got the other controller and joined the game with Connor. He too had got a headset `and was playing online with two other anonymous players. Ezio was barking commands through the speaker while Connor remained quiet and poised with a sniper from his vantage point. Desmond was surprised and how quickly they had learnt the controls.

"Damn trolls…" Ezio mumbled. They were learning faster than he expected.

"Do you even know what that means?" Desmond asked, sitting on the carpeted floor once again.

"Yes, yes, now be quiet Desmond, I am busy" Ezio dismissed and carried on playing. They were completely hooked.

"Er...Des?" Shaun called from the corridor.

"What is it?" Desmond got up once again and stepped over the rapidly increasing piles of rubbish on the floor. He left the doorway and was met with two faces, Shaun and a new guest. Over the noise he couldn't even hear someone knocking on the door. Desmond pushed Shaun to a corner and gestured for the guest to wait a moment.

"You let him in?" Desmond said in a hushed voice to Shaun.

"Only seemed right, he said he was invited"

"By who?"

"I thought you invited him"

"He's a Templar!"

"Sorry to intrude in on your conversation, but I believe I was directed to this address" A man wearing a cape and his trademark tricorne hat spoke up. It was none other than Haytham Kenway.

"Erm, wait a sec" Desmond said and turned back to Shaun "If Connor sees him, he'll flip!"

"We have Ed to make sure that doesn't happen"

"Fine" Desmond turned back to Haytham "Come in"

Desmond pointed to the living room and Haytham entered. He was appalled at the state of the room and mumbled under his breath. He was greeted with cold glares. Connor and Ezio hadn't noticed yet, their heads facing the television and their senses dulled by the headsets.

Altair stared at Haytham "Why is there a Templar here?"

Connor's ears seemed to train on the word 'Templar'. He turned to see his father stepping over the legs of the assassins and immediately he got up and removed his headset. Ezio stopped playing too and shifted his body around to face Haytham.

"Father" he said coldly.

"Well, if it isn't my son! Mind moving up, I'd like to-"

"What are you doing here?" Connor had already engaged his hidden blades.

"I was invited to this…gathering. It seems more like a pig sty than anything else…"

"Desmond?" Connor looked at Desmond standing in the doorway for clarification. Desmond shrugged. Then Edward pushed passed Desmond from behind.

"Aah, if it isn't Haytham. Glad you came, son!" Edward said merrily, his arms outstretched. He still had the apron over his assassin robes and hopped over to Haytham to give a joyful pat on the back. He seemed to be the only one happy to see the Templar.

"Hope you didn't mind me inviting him" Edward said to everyone.

"So it was you" Shaun said.

"Aye"

Shaun let out another sigh "It's Christmas, might as well let the man stay"

Connor wasn't entirely happy "You're lucky I haven't got my tomahawk" he spat.

"Oh?"

"'Oh' what?"

"The crazy girl still has your tomahawk?"

"Yes" Connor said dismally.

"Please don't even mention her" Malik said.

"Mention who?" Ezio asked.

"Don't ask" Altair cautioned.

"Seriously, who is this girl?" Desmond asked.

"Just hope you're not sober when you meet her" Shaun replied.

"Now, moving on, I'd like to know what we will be eating on this 'fine' evening" Haytham said.

"We're having pizza" Shaun declared.

"I thought we were eating the turkey I hunted" Connor said.

"Edward exploded it" Desmond informed, throwing a look across to Edward who in return gave a sheepish grin.

"How did he manage that?" Malik asked.

"Why don't you ask the man himself?"

"Anything else?" Haytham asked. Desmond shook his head "I shouldn't have expected any less. No class-"

"Shut up, Haytham" Desmond interrupted "Either you have pizza or you can have what we scrape out the oven"

Haytham responded with a 'humph' and sat taking Ezio's seat on the couch. Connor sat back down while Edward, Desmond and Shaun took their places in the living room.

They sat for a while, waiting for the arrival of food, talking, arguing, gaming and eating the snacks on the table. After observing Ezio and Connor playing further, Haytham decided he wanted to play against his son.

"It seems fairly easy, considering Connor's lack of skill"

Connor didn't reply but gave Haytham silent stare.  
Desmond had set up a private deathmatch between the two and pushed start. As the map loaded, Haytham held the controller in one hand and hand the other hand hovering above it with a pointed finger. Connor, with a more experienced stance held the controller in two hands, thumbs at the ready. Soon, the two people were displayed on the split screen, deployed in random areas of the digital world displayed on the television. Haytham awkwardly moved the joystick to get his character to move while Connor moved his stealthily behind buildings. Within the span of two minutes Connor blasted Haytham's head off with a shotgun, which a graphic spray of blood emerged from the destroyed flesh. Haytham winced and adjusted his tricorne hat. A ghost of a smile appeared on Connor's face.

As Haytham re-spawned his first course of action was to hide. So he moved behind a crate. Which was also where Connor was hiding. With a tap, Connor sliced his back neck. Soon Connor killed him again, and again, and again.  
Haytham was losing miserably. Then Connor said "It seems fairly easy, considering your lack of skill" quoting what his father said earlier.

"I don't want to play this tedious game anymore! It's obviously faulty!" Haytham exclaimed, getting up and throwing the controller at his feet.

"Or you're just terrible" Leonardo said.

"I wish to play another game" Haytham crossed his arms and turned his face away from the screen.

"But father, I thought you were _enjoying_ it" Connor smirked. Haytham snarled down at him and activated his hidden blades in a threatening manner. Connor remained un-phased by this, knowing his father wasn't stupid enough to kill him on Desmond's carpet. Instead, he took a Haribo from the coffee table and ate it calmly, like nothing happened.

"Well, I'll see what old games I have around" Desmond replied to Haytham's request, and precariously made his way over to the cabinet and opened it. He fished around for any interesting games, filing through what he owned. Finally he took out one, on the cover of which had written:

Assassin's Creed

**Tadaa! It was more about them playing video games than anything else but I didn't want them to be at someone's party like last time. Maybe I'll do one for next year, or for any other celebrations. But anyway, hope you enjoyed.  
****Until next time people...**


End file.
